snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Arya Dakest
Arya Grace Dakest (née Lovegoods) is the second child of American muggle Sarah and pureblood Brazilian Samuel Lovegoods, born July 6, 2059 in Sequatchie Valley, Tennessee, USA. She is a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcaft and Wizardry, having held the title of Hufflepuff Prefect alongside best friend Treyen Lockhart for three years. On August 15, 2078 she married long time boyfriend Sabel Dakest. In 2080 she graduated from Naples Wizarding University with a degree in Wildlife Magizoology and Advanced Charms. Currently she has returned to England to be closer to friends, living in Cumbria with her husband and first born Emma Grace (b. 2082). She is the manager of a wildlife reserve and research facility for winged horses and unicorns. Early Life The arrival of second child and eldest daughter Arya was by all acounts unexpected, both parents working diligently at their growing careers while raising their young son Noah, adding another child to their small family was not a thought at the time. Nonetheless, Arya was welcomed with open hearts, adding new life to the home located in a small muggle town. Arya, however, was much more of a challenge to raise than Noah, who mostly took after his father. As soon as she was able to walk, Arya seemed to have an undying need to explore every inch of their home, and to feed her eternal curiosity and strong love of animals. In an effort to curb their child's limitless amount of engery, the Lovegoods began teaching Arya piano along with how to properly care for the animals they owned. This along with her modest studies helped to keep the child busy and fill the void of her constantly absent brother, who started attending Hogwarts only a few years after her birth. Muggle elementary school soon became a big part of Arya's life, and while she loved attending the school, she constantly struggled with having to keep a big half of herself secret from the muggles that she quickly grew close to because of the binding rules set by the statue. Determined to make the best of her situation despite her struggles, Arya took up gymnastics and soccer with her new friends along with horseback riding. Nothing, however, could beat the refuge her home offered and time spent with her magical relatives. Her growing magical abilities became more difficult to conceal as the years past, and with the arrival of the youngest Lovegoods children (twins Annie and Peter), Arya's parents saw it fit to grant the girl her wishes of spending her last two years prior to Hogwarts with her paternal grandparents in Brazil. And though she wasn't under the watchful eye of her parents, the child was still just as sheltered in Brazil as she had been growing up in Sequatchie Valley, if not a more free from the burden of constantly hiding her magical abilities. Hogwarts Education After receiving her acceptance letter from Hogwarts while in Brazil, Arya returned home excited to share the news with her parents and to prepare for the trip to London. And while she'd been living in the wizarding world for a couple of years now, there was something terribly exciting about heading off to London, even if on a plane, to gather up supplies in the infamous Diagon Alley for school. Her first purchace was in Magical Menagerie with her brother. Her familiar, a small green-eyed gray tabby kneazle kitten with a curiosity and spirit to match her own. The smal child had a delimma on her hands with naming her kneazle kitten however, and it wasn't until she'd narrowed it down to a few names while shopping for her school robes that someone came along to help her solve this issue. A new first friend someone. Allison Scott gravitated towards Arya and her kneazle in Madame Malkins while the both waited to be fitted for robes, and after a short conversation about her new kneazle and what to name him, they quickly became friends. Or Arya claimed her to be one and Allison didn't seem to mind the least bit. Glad to have a name for her kneazle, Perseus, she continued on with her shopping and exploring of the Alley with her family when they joined her. Arya met up with Allison a few more times while waiting for the arrival of the train, making a few more friends and spying a few more interesting faces. She met a funny boy who she exchanged silly faces with across the ice cream parlor, and some man before they both ran off. There was also a group of other first years who were just as eager to be going to Hogwarts as she was. Getting her wand had to be second only to purchaching Perseus, and it didn't take her long to be paired with the perfect one. Each passing day brought her closer to boarding the train, and even more excited about attending Hogwarts now that she knew she'd have some new friends, along with Perseus, to keep her company. First Year (2070-2071) Arya's first term at Hogwarts was without a doubt her most stressful, though it certainly didn't start out that way. She was only bit disheartened that she was sorted Hufflepuff, a house different than new friend Allison, who was sorted Ravenclaw, but made the best of it and met many new faces at the opening feast that she would quickly grow to love. Not long after arriving at her house table did she met many students including the boy she'd breifly exchaged silly faces with in Diagon, who's name she found out was Jake Upstead. She also got to met the man she then assumed his father only to learn that he, Marcus Lawson, was the muggle studies professor at the school. When finding her way over to the Claw table to visit Allie she was introduced to soon-to-be friend Kellen Stern, who at the time she thought to be a pyromaniac, thanks to an over exaggerated retelling of how he came to be at Hogwarts courtesy of Allie. She also met Ravenclaw Prefect Celandine Toussaint , and Sabel Dakest, a gangly Griffindor boy who awkwardness went unnoticed by the blissfully oblivious first year. Despite all the talk of death and dark lord professors during the feast, her first few night at the castle were relatively happy ones. Between being taught how to cast an unforgivable curse (of which she was unsuccessful) on spiders by dark lord Thomas Duskurk, soccer lesons, and Billywig stings, her first few lessons were interesting to say the least. Between all of these seemingly unorthodox lessons, she had many adventures with her friends; nights spent out in the student gardens, mornings swiming in the lake, and practially everything else inbetween. She'd gained many other friends on her adventures, one of who was Slytherin Prefect Raiden Kururugi, and who proved to be an invaluable friend after he healed her little rag tag group when an bit of fun led to them all getting minor injuries and lost in the dungeons. She also made some enemies her first term, a firstie Hufflepuff's exploding potion led to her and half of the class growing kneazle and cruppie parts and fur, along with the creatures behaviors. This of course led to fighting with second year snake Destiny Shepard after being turned part-kneazle, and ended with her being tied and levitated to the infirmary by Griffindor prefect Gold Laksh. Between all of this Arya had remained blissfully unaware of most of what was going on with the school and it's students. Even when students started disappearing from the sleepover in the great hall, she had failed to notice, too busy with playing twister and getting her hair braided and listening to ghost stories. It was during this slumber party that she gave her creatures professor the nickname Lady Lawson, as her sharing the last name with her husband muggles studies professor made for confusion. It was also during this party that she made another enemy with one fourth year Ravenclaw Neptune Bott after a seemingly innocent lie about spittinging in a stolen butterbeer lead to a shoving, name calling, and hugs from the Headmaster in failed attempts of reconciliation. Arya had many good moments in Hogemeade during the year as well, having received a few coupons from her professors, all of which she redeemed despite the witnessed actions of Cela . It wasn't until she received one fateful coupon to Hogs Head, along with best friend Ivory Erised, that she was pulled into the chaos surrounding her. Imperiused when she went to retrieve her free butterbeer, the child was forced to sneak out of her common room at midnight and duel Destiny in the forbidden forest as apart of a fight club set up by Remí Devereux ployjuiced as Hogs Head Bartender, Samuel Huxley. She returned to the castle grounds after her loss, bloody and badly beaten, and with no recollection of just how she got in such a state, barely able to keep consciousness. It was Sabel who found her lying in the courtyard, and who scooped her up and carried her off to the infirmary where many other seriously injured students waited to be healed by the healer. The events that occurred after her being healed was nothing short of chaotic. The curse set back to work and summoned her, and the other cursed students to the entrance hall where the fighting erupted. Spells were fired, fists were thrown and the Hogwarts students not imperiused, some a few her close friends, were seriously injured, some by her own hand. The fight eventually worked it's way up to the fifth floor where the true motive of Remi was relieved, and once the polyjuice potion wore off, so did the unforgivable. Of sound mind once again, Arya joined the defense line that was being set up by the rest of the students. Of course all the students combined were no match for Remi, who was hell bent on leaving with Professor Lupa, and the few professors already in the corridor were unable to defend them due to their own serious injuries (and bearing child). Many students were injured and had Professor Truebridge not arrive when he did, the list of injured would have grown. Headmaster Tate soon followed after, along with Professor Kazi, all three disapearing into the prefect's bathroom to successfully defend the students against Remi. While things seemed to settle around the castle after the battle, emotions were still running high and many students, including Arya, were attempting to coup with what had happened to them. Traumatized and unsure how to cope or return to her cheerful self , Arya busied herself with her studies, doing whatever it took not to reflect over the past week, including sleep as nightmares plagued her. It wasn't until the closing feast and the train ride that she was reunited with her friends, apologizing for what she'd done, and helping Raiden to catch the blue mouse so that he'd be able to lose the kneazle ears he'd been sporting since the first potion lesson. The summer following her first term was relatively quiet, spent recovering back in America; the last few weeks were spent with Ivory until the returned to London for another term against the strong wishes of her parents. Second Year (2071-2072) Her first goal when arriving to London with her family, was to ditch them. Practially all of her summer had been spent with them, and the now second year could no longer take their constant worrying. The first chance she got, she snuck away and went to find her friends. It was Sabel she stumbled across first, and after catching up with him, met up with the rest of the older boys she'd grown to adore over the past year. Sometime after she also found Lady Lawson and got to meet her and Sir Lawson's newborn girl, Ava. The train ride, and opening feast were both relatively peaceful, as was the start of the term up until her first potions lesson. The new professor seemed rude and... well she certainly was no Kazi, but the Puff was willing to give her a chance. Though the professor wasn't willing to extend the same curtisy to all the students as she kicked out Prefect Cela for being allergic to one of the ingredents. This of course upset a few of the older girl's friends, but it also somehow reached to the ears of the former potion's professor as not long after the prefect left, an owl came in with a howler from Kazimeriz himself. This amused the students greatly, angered the new professor, and lead to Raiden going to retrieve Cela. Arya the ever helpful girl that she was, took over her friend's unction once he left so he wouldn't fall behind, and this lead to her being called to the front to stand with Destiny and Evelyn. While the reasons for being told to stand in the front were unclear at first, they were revealed once the unctions were complete and the professor set the trio on fire right about the time Raiden and Cela had returned to the class. Arya was too panicked from her arm being on fire to even notice Cela's attempts at attacking the professor or Raiden banging on the shield that prevented anyone from putting out the three fires. When she DID notice them, after the fire was put out by the professor and the shield removed, she ran over to Raiden and clung to him, fearful of this new professor who had no issue with setting students on fire just for the sake of a lesson. It took some coaking from Raiden, but she finally allowed Griffindor Patrick to test his potion on her arm. The lesson landed Raiden, Cela, and other Ravenclaw prefect Miles into a group detention. Both worried about her friends, and frightened by Lafay, she ran to the lake and found solace in Sabel. However, not for long as the Griffindor boy couldn't do nothing about this injustice and they both went to Headmaster Tate for Arya to tell her story of what happened in the lesson. That coupled with Vindictus inturupting the meeting to report her setting robes on fire in the detention, had Tate leading her and Sabel back to the dungeons with the flying professor where the detention was being held. After seeing what was going on, Tate dismissed them all and spoke with the woman, but that wasn't enough to get Arya back into those dungeons for the rest of the year. With a bit more free time on her hands, and yet another incedent to recover from, Arya found herself volunteering to help work on decorations for the Alumni ball, specifically those outdoors along with best friend Ivy. There were also numerous clubs she joined including Transfigurations with the new professor Kingsley, Muggle Studies with Sir Lawson and dueling with Truebridge, who was sooo much better than Duskurk. It turned out the only professor she feared and avoided was Lafay, as all the other new ones were pretty awesome including zany Lainey, boycotter of the house elves (for reasons both amusing and gross to Arya) who's lessons were the most adventurous of all. The returning professors were some of her favorites and Arya never let the oppertunity to visit their offices pass. Dance lessons, hufflepuff camp-outs, and job fairs kept her busier than ever, which was perfect for the girl still getting over things. Even though she had to wear a DRESS and be all dolled up, she didn't mind so much once she saw everyone at the recieving line looking all pretty too. She spent some time there chatting up the school's leaders, but when they got all gross with kisses she ran off, and for extra measure didn't spend long inside the ball either. Instead much of her time was spent in the garden they'd decorated with Ivy, Sabel and Kellen. It was only when dancing was proposed that she returned indoors to be silly with her classmates. The end of the term went much smoother than last, and she actually enjoyed it for once, gaining a few bits of advice from graduating friends before she headed back to the states where she spent the summer in Florida with Ivory, between the girl's home and disney world. Third Year (2072-2073) Triwiz stuff here Fourth Year (2073-2074) Other stuff Fifth Year (2074-2075) More stuff Sixth Year (2075- 2076) Yup Seventh Year (2076-2077) Last year After Hogwarts Just weeks before her eighteenth birthday Sabel proposed to Arya during their traditonal camping trip in the mountains. She accepted and wasted no time in spreading the news to her friends and family, though the preparations didn't start until months later as she had begun her studies Naples Wizarding University that fall.After months of searching the pair found a small house in the city and the adjusted to the move rather easily, a floo connecting their home to the British Ministry of Magic to make commuting easy for Sabel. Her familiar, Perseus, who had been showing his age her entire last year of Hogwarts, hadn't favored the move and seemed to fall even more ill. He passed away that Christmas, devistating Arya who was overly fond of the half-kneazle. It was months before she got another pet, this time choosing a female crup puppy instead of another cat. While in Italy she picked up an internship at a winged-horse reserve. Starting off assigned to care for foals, it was here that she met her soon-to-be companion winged horse, Esperanza. She kept herself busy juggling work, school, and wedding planning when Sabel was away at work, though she often visited her husband in London. It was when she was visiting Treyen, however, that she aquired her second pup, a Siberian Husky that had been apart of the litter born to a wandmaker's two dogs. It took a year, but the wedding planning had finally come to an end, and on August 15th they had a forest wedding, surrounded by his father, her family, and their closest friends. Even though Arya had fallen in love with Italy and it's people, she missed her friends and England dearly, longing to be closer to them again but torn about moving out of her first home. Sabel noticed this, and ever the Gryffindor, started searching for a new home for his wife, finding a farm house in a village in Cumbria. They moved into it and she continued her studies at a satalite campus, using their Naples home as a vacation home. It wasn't long until Arya had gotten another urge, this time to have a baby. She talked about it with Sabel multiple times and finally they agreed that when she graduated school they would try for a child. Already ahead in her studies, she graduated in three years and they started their attempts for a child while she worked her way up the professional ladder at her new job at a wildlife reserve and research facility for winged horses and unicorns. In the late summer of 2081, she became aware of her pregnancy, and just a few days before her boyfriend and best friend's birthdays in April 2082, she gave birth to Emma Grace Dakest while visiting friends in Naples. Personality and Interests Arya is a sprightly young woman who always seems to be wearing a smile on her face. She would much rather be outside than in simply for the fact that she loves nature. She's learned to enjoy spending more time indoors, and sitting still for long periods of time isn't so much of a problem anymore, though she still likes to drag her friends along whenever an idea plants itself into her mind. She is an extremely hard worker, and doesn't give up on anything she sets her mind to. She believes that anything is possible with a bit of hard work and determination. Despite her many successful gymnastic competitions and soccer matches she isn't fiercely competitive and just participates for the love of the sport. No more running from things that cause her excessive amounts of stress and pain, Arya is much more inclined to face her fears now than she's ever been. Though hospitals are still something she attempts to steer away from, and even when injured refuses to go voluntarily. There are only a select few that she willingly allows to heal her as she has trust issues when it comes to being healed. While she constantly worries over her loved ones safety, she doesn't hold much worry for herself. Age and personal experience have made her more aware of her surroundings however, and she isn't so oblivious to the on goings in the world around her, though she does often dip into the little world of her own creation. Becoming even more independent with age, she still prefers to figure things out on her own than ask for help unless it is absolutely needed. But she is also extremely helpful and loves to teach her friends new things, most being some fun activity. Arya loooooves to make friends, and if you hold her interest long enough, she will most likely claim you as one. She has, however, thanks to the events of her first and second term, become more wary of new faces. Her trust becoming something one has to earn rather than simply given. Relationships 'Family ' Sabel Dakest Husband Emma Dakest Daughter Samuel H. Lovegoods Father Sarah W. Lovegoods Mother Noah J. Lovegoods Eldest Brother Annie N. Lovegoods Younger Sister Peter P. Lovegoods Younger Brother Priscilla S. Lovegoods Niece 'Friends' Ivory Erised Treyen Lockhart Ellie Lockhart Aaron Rose Raiden Kururugi Kellen Stern. Illiana Morgan Celandine Kettleburn Edvard Messer Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2077 Category:Prefects Category:Alumni